howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavern Crasher
|Source = Franchise }} The Cavern Crasher is a large Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Cavern Crasher eggs look like rocks, though they taper towards the top. They are red with black stripes and are covered in mucus, possibly by their parents as a form of protection. Hatchling to Adult The Cavern Crasher is a black, wingless dragon resembling a cross between a large salamander, a Gila monster, and a shell-less turtle. Cavern Crashers have yellow stripes that swathe across their eyes and similar bands around their limbs. They also have a hooked beak-liked mandible on their upper jaw, prominent tusks on its lower jaw and a thick, rounded tail. It has multiple bumps and craters on their back that secrete slime. Its glistening hide has an overall "slimy" appearance. Titan Wing Titan Wing Cavern Crashers in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk look similar to their younger counterparts, but have glowing crystal-like spikes on their backs. The yellow stripes are replaced with luminous light blue, lilac and teal hints. Abilities Firepower The Cavern Crasher is able to secrete flammable mucus from its body. It launches this substance from its back and tail, flinging it onto other objects before igniting with it with flames. The Cavern Crasher is able to set its own tongue on fire and shoots long, green blasts of fire at its enemies. The mucus shares similar properties to Monstrous Nightmare gel, due to its flammability. The mucous is also malodorous, especially to most humans, as seen with Slimeball. Collapsible Skeleton With a collapsable skeletal structure, the Cavern Crasher is able to navigate through the tightest of wall crevasses. Wall Scaling The Cavern Crasher can scale cavern walls and ceilings like a gecko very quickly, despite its larger size. Endurance and Stamina The endurance of the Cavern Crasher is proven from its body that is able to take many attacks simultaneously, most notably from a Fireworm Queen, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Night Fury, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronckle and a Deadly Nadder. It even came out unscathed from having multiple large rocks fall on it as a result of Hookfang firing at the cavern ceiling above it. And it was able to survive the doubled firepower of Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen, after combining their flames at a short range. Despite its large size, the Cavern Crasher shows no lack of stamina as it fought against the Fire Queen for some time and won the fight even though it wasn't a fight the Fireworm Queen was willing to lose because it was protecting its eggs. Its high stamina also allows it to effectively search for its favorite prey, the Firecomb of the Fireworm Queen, while also fighting against other dragons. Snotlout even stated this dragon wouldn't give up to get its meals. The only reason the Cavern Crasher eventually gave up a fight with the Dragon Riders and the Fireworm Queen is that its mucus was cooked off by the combined flames of Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen and found itself lacking the offensive capability to continue the pursuit. Speed and Agility The Cavern Crasher is proven to be a very fast dragon, as it is able to climb walls fast enough to make Astrid believe that there is more than one in the dark caves. It is also shown to be agile enough to manoeuvre around its surroundings. Strength and Combat The great strength of the Cavern Crasher is proven from its size; it is able to take on a Fireworm Queen, which causes this dragon to flee from its territory to find help; making it a powerful opponent. Hunting The Cavern Crasher uses its abilities to overcome larger or more numerous dragon opponents and ward them off so that it can eat their eggs. Stealth Since it crawls very fast, the Cavern Crasher has great stealth on its side to hunt its prey easily in dark caves. Burrowing The Crasher has been shown to be a very fast digger, as they are able to appear out of the ground at high speed and are strong enough to burrow through rocky walls. Senses The Cavern Crasher is shown to have an acute sense of hearing as it was able to hear baby Fireworms screaming. Intelligence The Cavern Crasher has been seen to be smart enough to leave a trail of the mucus in the entrance of the Fireworm Queen's nest and to use it later against the Riders and their dragons by igniting it. Swimming It's quite possible like other dragons, the Cavern Crasher can swim since Fireworm Island is surrounded by the sea. Since the Dragon Riders got to the island by air, this dragon needs to swim to the island due to it being a flightless species. Venom Immunity Since a Cavern Crasher held up so long against the Fireworm Queen, it is possible that the Cavern Crasher is immune to the venom of the Fireworm Queen. It could also have just been using tricks to make sure the queen did not get close enough to sting it. Weaknesses The Cavern Crasher's defenses can be overwhelmed by blasts of fire that are large or powerful enough to cook its mucus away, leaving it vulnerable. Behavior and Personality Described to be cruel and cunning, the Cavern Crasher raids other dragons' nest mercilessly, consuming their offspring and eggs. This dragon is exceptionally smart and deceiving, outsmarting several of its opponents and is more than relentless in getting its meal. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 In the episode "Crash Course", a Cavern Crasher raided a Fireworm's nest for its eggs. The Fireworm Queen sought help from the gang and when they arrived, they attempt to catch it with bolas. The dragon quickly retaliates by spraying mucus on them and setting it on fire. While Snotlout and the Queen split from the herd to save the baby Fireworms, the rest of the gang fight the Cavern Crasher. The Cavern Crasher safely eludes them all with its skills and make it to the hive. Over there, the dragons attempt to combine their firepower to incinerate it, but the Cavern Crasher survives. Fortunately, its mucus had been cooked and it has run out of fire, and the Cavern Crasher is forced to flee. Season 6 After finding out that the Dragon Flyers are breeding Singetails in "Family Matters", Fishlegs and Meatlug lure the same Cavern Crasher from "Crash Course" with a Singetail egg to help the other Dragon Riders escape the island after being cornered in a cave. When the Crasher has tunneled another exit, Snotlout and Hookfang lure the dragon away from the island. Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 The Cavern Crasher is mentioned in the episode "Home Alone" when Cutter is bragging about himself and his qualities, such as "the strength of a Cavern Crasher." Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Cavern Crasher also appeared as a Rare dragon in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, along with its Titan Wing form and four individuals: Slimeslinger, Firecomb Crasher, Slimeball, and the Exotic Cavern Crasher. ''School of Dragons While the Cavern Crasher is not (yet) a playable dragon in this game, it is mentioned in one Stable Quest named "Cavern Hunt". Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Cavern Crasher along side other known dragons in the series such as the Toothless, this dragon should be ''39 feet (11.88 meters) long. *The Cavern Crasher's ability to squeeze its body through tight spaces is similar to that of the Riproarer and the Raptortongue from the books. It might also be inspired by the myths of rats and mice possessing collapsible skeletons. *The flammable mucus-spewing bumps on a Cavern Crasher's back are a possibly inspired by the Fangatofa from Hunters Dragon Hunters, a relentless dragon with similar flat head and sprawling legs that is able to spew burning globs from a large knob on its back. *The green fire of the Cavern Crasher is similar to the green atomic breath of Zilla Jr. from Godzilla: The Series as well as Dragon Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. *The Cavern Crasher appears to be heavily inspired by fire salamanders or tiger salamanders. Fire salamanders are amphibians with yellow and black markings similar to the dragon. The Cavern Crasher's ability to produce flammable mucus may be based on the myth that the coat of mucus on the body of fire salamanders protected them from being harmed by fire. It also resembles a Gila monster or an alligator snapping turtle without a shell. **The knobby bumps on the Cavern Crasher's back that ooze flammable mucus are reminiscent of poison glands found on the skin of many amphibians, as well as the egg pouches of Surinam toads. **The Cavern Crasher also greatly resembles the Pocket Salamander from The Elder Scrolls. *The Cavern Crasher's ability to fling flammable mucus may have been influenced by the spiny-tailed geckos' ability to squirt noxious fluid from their tails, and this fluid can become very flammable when mixed with ammonia. *The Cavern Crasher's behavior and abilities could also be inspired by that of the Devil's coach horse beetle. **Both species can excrete fluids from certain parts of their bodies. **Both species are known to raid nests of other animals. *The Cavern Crasher slightly resembles to Megalania. References Site Navigation Category:Mystery Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Flightless Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Fast Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragon Species